


all with different roles to play

by closedcaptioning



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Student Council, acting but not the kind we see in canon, more fluff in 400 words than in the entire show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/closedcaptioning/pseuds/closedcaptioning
Summary: Lelouch Lamperouge hates Student Council events.
Relationships: Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	all with different roles to play

Lelouch Lamperouge hates Student Council events. This is all Milly’s fault, as usual. He discreetly adjusts his wig with a sigh and a silent curse. “Shakespeare’s Day,” she’d called it. “A chance for young playwrights and actors to express their creativity.” The posters and brochures had failed to mention that Ashford Academy would kick off the festivities with a performance starring none other than the members of their own Student Council. And since Shirley had had a sudden attack of stage fright...

“No-- don’t do this.” Suzaku’s eyes are bright with laughter, which is undermining his attempt to appear appropriately heartbroken as the dramatic prince who has just been double-crossed by his betrothed. Lelouch bites down on his bottom lip to keep from smiling, or maybe grimacing, and delivers his line in the highest soprano he can manage.

“I’m sorry,” he trills, and throws in a hair toss for good measure. Milly better appreciate this. 

“Please. I don’t think I can live without you--” Lelouch winces as Suzaku breaks off, floundering for the next line. The panic on his face only becomes more obvious as the crowd begins to murmur. Damn Milly for making them memorize ten whole pages of this nonsense. Lelouch takes a deep breath. Looks like saving the performance is up to him. This dialogue is too cheesy anyway.

“See, that’s precisely the problem.” Suzaku blinks at the sudden change of script, and then is unable to stop a grin from spreading across his face as Lelouch struts down the stage towards him, hands on his hips, high heels clicking (damn Milly). “We -- us -- it’s not going to work. Please understand, I’m doing this for the both of us.” Lelouch flips his hair once more and shoots Suzaku an expectant look.

Suzaku clears his throat. “No, we’re better together, don’t you see?” He seizes Lelouch by the shoulders and draws him closer.  _ This isn’t in the script,  _ Lelouch thinks. “Don’t leave -- if you leave -- I’ll -- I’ll --” The sudden flash of inspiration on Suzaku’s face sets off warning bells in Lelouch’s mind, and he only has time for a yelp of “Don’t--” before Suzaku’s mouth smashes against his.

The curtain falls three torturous seconds later to thunderous applause, cheers and wolf-whistles. Needless to say, there is no encore. Shakespeare’s Day is a wonderful success, decides Milly, who managed to capture everything on hi-res video.


End file.
